


Twenty five and a little love

by Glicozamin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Background Femslash, Background Het, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Сегодня мы поговорим о дружбе, отношениях и больших членах.





	Twenty five and a little love

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2018 для команды One Piece.  
> Околоюмор, романс, бессмысленное студенческое АУ, вселенский ООС в угоду авторских хэдканонов, много диалогов, грязные намёки, разговоры о членах, все мысли о членах, никому не стыдно.

О том, что они встречаются, знал весь университет. Студенческий городок стоял на ушах, о них говорили утром перед парами, в обед и после вечерних лекций, и никто не знал, кому из них сочувствовать больше — Катакури или Луффи.

Катакури — потому что Луффи был слегка ебанутым.

Луффи — ну, потому что.

Первой прознала Робин — загадочно улыбнулась в сторону Нами раз, второй, и до той дошло, как по щелчку пальцев. Она вскочила из-за стола в кафетерии, схватила Луффи за грудки и пристально всмотрелась в его вечно довольное лицо.

Тот поморгал её длинным ресницам.

— Что такое? — спросил он, пожёвывая ножку от курочки.

Нами причмокнула губами, отпустила его растянутую подобными хватаниями футболку и села обратно — деловито поплескала остатки кофе по стенкам кружки.

— Бедненький, — сказала она трагично и покачала головой.

Усопп внимательно проследил за их переглядываниями, раскинул мозгами и глубоко задумался, складывая простые числа — потом уставился на Луффи в священном ужасе.

Просипел:

— Да ладно?

За столом творилось что-то неладное — от стойки подтянулся Санджи, временами подрабатывающий в кафетерии за красивые глаза, даже Зоро проснулся и вынул локти из миски с салатом. Чоппер смотрел на всех них в сомнении, Брук начинал подозревать, где собака зарыта, а Френки вытащил нос из бутылки с колой и блаженно потянулся.

— Так уже все знают, что они с Катакури начали встречаться ещё пару недель назад, — сказал он громко, и Нами обречённо спрятала лицо в ладони.

Соль была в том, что никто не знал — в их сторону скрутилось пару любопытных голов.

— Это кто такой? — спросил Зоро, закинул лодыжку на колено и убрал руки за голову.

Санджи как-то тяжело призадумался, Брук уныло щёлкнул пальцами, а Чоппер всё ещё смотрел на них с сомнением — один Луффи жевал куриную ножку и отвешивал радостные оскалы направо и налево.

К вечеру — да, об этом знали все.

Шарлотта Катакури был видным хотя бы потому, что дорос до двух с небольшим метров — у него были широкие плечи, крепкие ноги, как говорится, от ушей, мрачное лицо и эта вот волевая, намертво стиснутая челюсть. Ещё у него была впечатляющая родословная (и семья у него тоже была впечатляющая), большое будущее, толпа фанаток, и окружён он был смачным таким шлейфом слухов.

Нами на пальцах объяснила Зоро, кто такой Катакури, и тот крепко задумался. Поднял на Луффи нечитаемый взгляд — тот лопал булочки, и ему было всё равно, что за мракобесие творилось вокруг. Санджи заботливо подкидывал слойки ему в тарелку и разве что не крестил его каждым движением.

— Кушай, обжора, — говорил он любезно, приправляя пончики сахарной пудрой. — Тебе нужно набираться сил.

Чоппер нахмурился:

— Ты его как-то странно кормишь, — сказал он подозрительно, и Брук положил узкую ладонь ему на плечо.

Чоппер передёрнулся, потому что длинные музыкальные пальцы, лежавшие на его плече, были похожи на белые фаланги скелета — Брук театрально развёл руками.

— Друзья, — сказал он спокойно. — Быть может, это всего лишь слухи?

Санджи защёлкал зажигалкой от волнения и прекратил, когда Нами пихнула его каблуком в лодыжку.

— Нет, — сказал он твёрдо. — Это не просто слухи.

Зоро нахмурился с долей сомнения.

— Да ну, — фыркнул он. — Может, какая девчонка или какой парень на него обиделись.

Усопп покачал головой.

— Тогда по университету ходили бы слухи иного толка, диаметрально противоположного, согласись.

Чоппер зашуршал булочкой в пергаментной бумаге:

— Да что такое-то?

Луффи дожевал свои пончики, утёр сахарную пудру со рта тылом ладони и поднялся на ноги.

Сказал:

— Да всё нормально.

Нами посмотрела на него с опаской и подёргала за карман на джинсах.

— Тут тоже всё нормально?

Луффи задорно оскалился:

— Пока не знаю.

Усопп уронил длинный нос между ладонями.

— Я говорю: всё так и есть.

Френки, для разнообразия ковырявшийся в стареньком кассетном плеере, присоединился к горячему обсуждению.

— Слушай, Луффи, — начал он. — А как узнаешь, нам расскажешь?

Робин возмущённо хлопнула его по ладони, Нами отвесила ему крепкого леща, а Чоппер надулся и обиженно сложил руки на груди.

— Я с вами в шарады больше не играю, — сказал он.

Зоро переглядывался с Санджи, тот складывал руки безмолвными жестами, а Брук наблюдал за ними, поджав губы.

— Какие непристойные у вас мысли, молодые люди, — фыркнул он в конце концов, и Зоро на него оскалился:

— Ты старше нас всего на два года.

Брук покачал головой:

— Такая пропасть.

В общем, на Луффи они смотрели с какой-то почти родительской тревогой — они и ещё половина университета. Сам он никакой тревоги не выказывал, куда ему, столько всего сделать надо, пока дед не загрёб за город, строить ферму с помощью одного молотка и зубастой пилы, — некогда.

С Катакури он виделся на перерывах и на лекциях по пятницам — философия ни у него, ни у Катакури не шла толком, но стояла обязательным предметом, для годового зачёта, так что приходилось посещать. Луффи уселся рядом с ним, развалился на жёсткой скамье и пощёлкал жвачкой во рту.

— Ты потом к матери на подработку? — спросил он и положил ладонь ему на бедро.

Катакури скрестил лодыжки под скамьями на ряд впереди и кивнул:

— Да, но после десяти свободен.

Луффи довольно оскалился:

— Пошли ко мне, я все выходные один ночую.

Катакури посмотрел на него с подозрением:

— Где братья?

Луффи пожал плечом:

— Да в горы поехали. Сказали, будут покорять вершины, если Эйс не заснёт прямо на подстраховке.

Катакури погладил его ладонь на собственном бедре и согласился. Нами у них за спинами в ужасе поджала губы и вплела пальцы в волосы — Усопп рядом с ней спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Как это вообще вышло? — спросил он обречённо.

Эта двухметровая махина, которая Шарлотта Катакури, не нравилась ни ему, ни Нами — Луффи по сравнению с ним, со своими ста семьюдесятью четырьмя сантиметрами казался совсем уж маленьким, наивным и беззащитным.

Нами покачала головой:

— Как быстро они растут, — и шмыгнула носом.

Зоро по другую сторону от неё заворчал:

— Хватит его опекать, он не ребёнок.

Нами повернулась к нему в пылающем гневе.

— Санджи я тоже не завидую, — процедила она сквозь зубы и ткнула его ногтем в плечо.

Зоро хотел было возразить, что всё и у него, и у Завитушки в порядке, но напоролся на её гневный взгляд и решил, что себе дороже — с Завитушкой они сами разберутся, пожалуй.

Потом Луффи смотрел на них, как на предателей.

— Есть у меня смазка, — проворчал он и помог Нами накинуть пальто. — Нормально всё будет.

— Ага, — поддакнул Усопп. — Пиццы там закажете, в гонки порубитесь, фильм какой-нибудь посмотрите.

Зоро скрестил руки на груди.

— Не досмотрят, — оскалился он. — Им что, по пятнадцать?

Нами огрела его сумкой — Усопп выглядел так, будто вот-вот расплачется.

Когда они спускались по широкой лестнице главного корпуса, к ним присоединился Санджи — воровато оглянулся, зажёг сигарету и наклонился к Луффи почти вплотную.

— Слушай, — сказал он заговорщически. — А презервативы у тебя есть?

Луффи посмотрел на него со скепсисом — это дело на его беззаботном лице выглядело ну очень странно, даже страннее их отношений с Шарлоттой Катакури.

— Ну, есть, — он нахмурился. — Показать?

Санджи замотал головой — чёлка потрепала его по бледной щеке.

— Нет, ты лучше скажи: они вам обоим подходят или кому-то не по размеру?

Нами оттащила его от Луффи за шкирку и швырнула в Зоро — тот раскрыл руки, чтобы Санджи не пропахал последние ступени носом, и они грохнулись на лестницу вдвоём. Луффи посмотрел на них с интересом, Усопп, кажется, читал молитвы — причём так воодушевлённо, будто действительно их учил когда-то.

Вчера на ужин или сегодня за завтраком, например, — в их компании воспроизводить парочку не помешало бы.

Луффи знал, почему они такие всполошённые — ему, конечно, было приятно, что они волнуются за него, но непонятно, чего они так волнуются. Ну, подумаешь, ну, бывает — в конце концов, это было не точно, а если бы было и точно, то ни в коем случае не было бы проблемой. Нами с ним, правда, не соглашалась.

— Ты ему ещё про трещины и выпадение прямой кишки расскажи, — фыркнул Зоро, когда они прощались, и Нами влепила ему пощёчину с разворота.

— Я смотрю, ты в этом деле разбираешься, — зашипела она, и Санджи угрожающе отряхнул ему несуществующие пылинки с куртки.

— Да, — сказал он задумчиво. — Очень интересная информация, прочитаешь лекцию на досуге?

Усопп закрыл лицо ладонями и затараторил, как мантру:

— Я не с вами, я мимо проходил, я вас не знаю.

Луффи обнял их всех разом и показал им большой палец — каменные лица стали чуть светлее.

— Мы тебя не забудем, — прошептала Нами, и Зоро взъелся на неё:

— Не такая это и проблема.

Санджи выдохнул дым в чернеющее небо.

— Ну, это как посмотреть, — сказал он задумчиво.

Усопп громко и обречённо застонал на всю улицу.

Катакури, как и обещал, появился после десяти — целоваться они начали ещё у порога, споткнулись о скамейку в прихожей, навернули тумбу с корзинкой для мелочи, впилились в дверной проём гостиной. Подниматься на второй этаж было немного сложно — Луффи висел на Катакури весёлым мешком и жевал ему шею, пока его царственно несли в спальню.

Зубы у Катакури были слегка острыми — в плане, Луффи почувствовал это языком, когда впервые радостно засунул его в чужой рот. Потом замычал и вытащил, зажимая пальцами.  
— Это что там у тебя? — зашепелявил он.

Катакури дёрнулся, сжал ладонь у него на плече и перевёл взгляд куда-то в сторону — может, ему было неловко.

— Зубы, — процедил он.

Луффи спрятал язык во рту и уставился на него во все глаза.

— Только зубы? Прям просто человеческие? Такие острые? — спросил он воодушевлённо и пихнул большой палец между чужими губами. — Да открой ты рот, что ты как маленький.

Катакури сощурился, но рот открыл — прикус у него был обычный, никаких особенностей, но вот коронки зубов были тщательно, кропотливо заточены. Это не было похоже на треугольный частокол, но и от обыкновенных зубов тоже слегка отличалось.

Восхищением Луффи можно было одаривать стадионы.

— Ого! — он попытался засунуть голову Катакури в рот, чтобы всё там тщательно рассмотреть. — Откуда это они у тебя такие крутые?

Катакури дёрнулся из-под его хватки и щёлкнул челюстями.

— Мать подпиливала, чтобы страх внушал.

Луффи закрыл улыбающийся рот.

— Врёшь, — сказал он с подозрением, и Катакури раздражённо пожал плечом:

— Больно надо.

Посмотрел он при этом на Луффи так, что тот с радостью проглотил все вертевшиеся на языке слова — просто потянулся и поцеловал его, крепко, требовательно, осторожно задевая языком острые зубы и вылизывая чужой язык.

— Вот, — сказал он довольно, когда закончил. — Так лучше.

Катакури оскалился ему и подмял под себя.

Так что с тем, что творилось у Катакури во рту, Луффи был знаком не понаслышке — а вот с тем, что лежало у него в штанах, ещё предстояло познакомиться. Луффи потёр ладошками в предвкушении — Катакури его воодушевления не разделял. Перехватил руку за запястье, забрал волосы со лба, уставился этим жутким взглядом прямо в лицо.

Спросил:

— Ты уверен?

Луффи без лишних усилий вырвал кисть из его хватки.

— Я ещё ни в чём не уверен, но хочу, так что хватит меня за руки хватать.

Когда они зажимали друг друга где-нибудь по углам университета или на вечеринках каких-нибудь дурацких студенческих клубов, Луффи успел всё ощутить собственным бедром, пахом и даже ладонью — теперь хотелось сжать в кулаке, посмотреть, что там такое тяжёлое прижималось к его животу в прошлую субботу.

Они друг друга ждать не заставили — Луффи так и сидел в одних боксерах, запутавшихся на лодыжке, облизывал укушенную губу и очень увлечённо смотрел. Собственная эрекция и нагота его, судя по всему, не беспокоили, а вот внушительный член Катакури — очень даже.

Тот терпеливо ждал, широко расставив колени на скрипучей Луффиной кровати, потом не выдержал.

Поинтересовался между делом:

— Линейку принести?

Луффи поднял на него горящие глаза.

— Неси, если сам не мерил, — весело сказал он. — Мне вот очень интересно.

Катакури только жёстко фыркнул и закатил глаза, а потом гортанно вздохнул, когда Луффи обхватил его член у основания — сжал пальцами, мягко помассировал, с силой двинул кулаком вверх, под головку, туго потёр её большим пальцем. Судя по лицу Катакури, ощущения ему нравились, и Луффи довольно устроился между его крепких ног. Он вообще временами был очень любознательным, поэтому, когда ему надоело трогать руками, он коснулся нежной кожи языком — если верить тому, как Катакури дёрнулся, его нехило так прошило вдоль позвоночника.

— Ты решил попробовать всё сразу? — глухо спросил он и зарылся пальцами в растрёпанные волосы.

Румянец на щеках у Луффи был ярким и честным — сам Луффи задорно рассмеялся:

— Не люблю откладывать на потом.

Катакури подцепил его подбородок согнутым пальцем, наклонился сам и поцеловал. Взаимопонимание между ними складывалось просто бешеное.

В воскресенье Луффи притащился с рюкзаком к Зоро и Санджи — те снимали небольшую студию на двоих и время от времени наперебой утверждали, что им просто так удобнее.

— Ну да, — сказала им Нами. — Трахаться так действительно удобнее.

На лице Зоро можно было жарить бифштексы.

Луффи не успел и в дверь постучаться, а Нами уже втянула его в квартиру, красивым материнским пинком отправила прямиком в кресла-подушки с изображением летающих пенисов и нависла над ним чёрной грозовой тучей.

Требовательно спросила:

— Ну?

Остальные повыглядывали у неё из-за спины с этим бешеным, на грани кислородного голодания, любопытством — ох, эти страждущие знаний лица.

Луффи развёл руками:

— Нормально всё, — похлопал себя по груди для виду. — Живой я, как видите.

Нами закатила глаза, будто Луффи не мог тут ей дважды два посчитать, и ребята за её спиной принялись жестами показывать, что именно они хотят знать. Луффи нахмурился, поиграл с ними в шарады с минуту, потом смешливо фыркнул — вот дураки.

— Доверяю вам, как себе, — сказал он строго, и Усопп у Нами за спиной сложил два пальца в колечко и «застегнул» себе рот. — Чуть больше двадцати.

Брук подавился и закашлялся, Зоро недовольно отдал Санджи десятку, Робин развернула Чоппера обратно к справочникам по анатомии человека, а Френки воодушевлённо присвистнул.

— Да-а, — протянул он. — Мне бы такой...

Нами отвесила ему подзатыльник и отдала в руки Робин на растерзание — потом повернулась к Луффи и ткнула в него длинным ногтем.

— Конкретнее.

Луффи посмотрел на неё почти обиженно.

— Двадцать пять, — он немного поразмыслил. — Плюс-минус пара миллиметров.

Усоппа пришлось откачивать — Чоппер отработал на нём приёмы сердечно-лёгочной реанимации и сказал, чтобы они заканчивали обсуждать такие шокирующие темы.

Луффи нахмурился.

— Кстати, да, — сказал он. — Давайте лучше поедим.

Дальше было только веселее, потому что Сабо с Эйсом собирались укатить на какое-то там дикое побережье с палатками, но у них лопнуло колесо, и они вернулись за запасным буквально через час — сразу-то его положить, конечно, нельзя было. Эйс нырнул в дом через заднюю дверь, подхватил яблоко из вазы на кухне и вырулил в гостиную, чтобы заодно забрать флешку с музыкой из системы — там же подавился и громогласно раскашлялся.

Луффи решил, что идти на второй этаж слишком долго — тяжело вис на шее и пихал руки под ремень, так что Катакури был вынужден с ним согласиться. И это, надо сказать, было не лучшее его решение.

Кто такой Шарлотта Катакури, Эйс тоже прекрасно знал — два года назад крутился в том же университете и слухи собирал, как липучка для мух. После того, как они выпроводили лишнего гостя под гробовое молчание, Сабо пришлось его, Эйса, держать.

— Луффи, ты хоть понимаешь, куда влез? — кричал он, пока Луффи, нахохлившись, сидел на диване.

— Технически, он ещё никуда не влез, — вступился за него Сабо, и Эйс запихал ему надкушенное яблоко в зубы.

Потом он мерил гостиную шагами и этими нервными движениями неуловимо напоминал Нами.

— Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что это такое.

Сабо подкинул огрызок от яблока на ладони:

— А ты, значит, можешь?

Эйс стукнул его лбом в переносицу и отправил зализывать раны на кухню — потом навис над Луффи в праведном возмущении.

— Слухи не врут? — спросил он на всякий случай, и Луффи небрежно хмыкнул:

— Не врут.

Сабо вылез из кухни с глазами, по диаметру приближающимися к чайным блюдцам — Эйс воздел руки к небу.

— Не больше пятнадцати, Луффи! — возопил он. — Не больше пятнадцати!

Потом Луффи сидел на скамейке в университетском парке и уплетал куриные наггетсы за обе щёки.

— Прости, — сказал он. — Эйс просто очень впечатлительный.

Катакури небрежно отмахнулся от него.

— Зато ты нет, видимо, — отозвался он и улыбнулся уголком губ.

Луффи задорно оскалился:

— Можешь постараться.

Катакури позвал его к себе — у него была съёмная квартира где-то в спальном районе на строящейся окраине. Вечером Луффи закинул зубную щётку в рюкзак, забежал к Зоро с Санджи, где перманентно жили все остальные, и его тут же затащили в кресла-подушки — он двадцать раз посетовал на свою жизнерадостность, когда летел от порога в комнату.

— Ага, — сказал Усопп. — На чашечку кофе он тебя пригласил.

Санджи шикнул на него, присел перед Луффи и протянул небольшую цветастую коробку с пёстрой ленточкой.

— Это вам обоим, — сказал он просто. — Мои фирменные пирожные.

Френки уставился на него с долей сомнения:

— Эй, ты же не думаешь, что они действительно будут кофе пить?

Зоро из своей подушки хмыкнул:

— Утром-то будут, — и тут же щёлкнул челюстью, когда поперёк него вероломно упал Санджи.

Тот зажал сигарету в зубах, намекая, что они сейчас вдвоём пойдут на балкон, потому что ему одному скучно пыхтеть дымом за окно, и поёрзал у Зоро на коленях — так, из профессиональной вредности.

— Вообще-то это жест доброй воли, — сказал он деловито. — Чтобы тот, кого выбрал Луффи, не думал, что мы какие-то злобные бестии, — Санджи отправил дамам по паре воздушных поцелуев. — Кроме, естественно, вас, моя дорогая Нами, моя дорогая Робин.

Зоро отвесил ему лещей, и они яростно сцепились друг с дружкой — Нами отпинала их на балкон и закрыла там до лучших времён.

— В общем, слушай внимательно, — начала она и осеклась.

Пока она наводила порядок в этом стабильном семейном хаосе, Луффи успел улизнуть — юркнул за дверь и уже с улицы махал рукой Зоро и Санджи, которые наконец остались наедине и решили заняться своим любимым делом — воодушевлённо переругиваться на балконе.

Ох и достанется ему завтра — но об этом он подумает потом.

Квартира у Катакури находилась у чёрта на рогах (Луффи два раза перепутал станции метро) и была примерно тех же размеров, что и у Санджи с Зоро — только он жил в ней один, а не толпой в девять постоянно мелькающих рожами человек.

Катакури с ним не согласился.

— У меня братьев и сестёр — пальцев не хватит сосчитать, а отдельно живу только я и мой старший брат, — он устало потрепал короткие волосы на затылке. — Угадай, где они обитают после уроков.

Луффи улыбнулся ему:

— У Зоро с Санджи в ванной — девять зубных щёток, чтоб ты знал.

— Твоя тоже есть? — хмыкнул Катакури, и Луффи задорно ухмыльнулся:

— А как же.

Катакури осмотрел его с ног до головы и задумчиво постучал пальцами по столешнице стойки, разделяющей кухню и гостиную; спросил:

— Не хочешь здесь тоже оставить?

Луффи задорно оскалился и протянул ему цветастую коробку.

— Это от Санджи, — сказал он весело и пошёл искать стаканчик для зубных щёток. — Беру у тебя полку в ванной в аренду.

Катакури ухмыльнулся, развязывая пёструю ленточку — сладости он любил, его это подкупало.

— Будешь платить пирожными?

Луффи поиграл бровями.

— И пончиками тоже, — отозвался он, подумал. — И не только.

Катакури поймал его, когда Луффи вылетал из ванной с пустым чехлом от зубной щётки — подхватил под бёдра, вскинул вверх, так, что Луффи оказался на целую голову выше. Тот заразительно ухмыльнулся и пальцем утёр чужие губы от крема, пробуя — прислушался к вкусовым ощущениям.

Замычал от удовольствия:

— Санджи превзошёл сам себя.

Катакури провёл кончиком носа вдоль его щеки.

— У тебя хорошие друзья.

Луффи рассмеялся:

— Это ты просто с ними не жил.

Катакури боднул его в подбородок — слегка перестарался, и челюсть у Луффи громко щёлкнула.

— Тебе повезло, не спорь.

Луффи поцеловал его сначала в переносицу, потом сунул язык между губ и крепко сжал лодыжки у него за спиной — у него так-то были большие планы на эту вот конкретную ночь.

— Давай попробуем, — сказал он между поцелуями, и Катакури нахмурился.

— Я не хочу сделать тебе больно.

Луффи закатил глаза и ловко выудил смазку из заднего кармана джинсов.

— Тогда постарайся, — сказал он весело.

Катакури посмотрел на него с сомнением:

— Ты всегда таскаешь смазку в джинсах?

— Нет, только сегодня, — Луффи лизнул кромку его уха. — Эксклюзив.

Катакури мог с ним только согласиться:

— Надо брать.

Сказано — сделано.

У Луффи затекли все мышцы, какие только учил Чоппер на прошлой неделе, — тянуло спину, дрожали бёдра и ныли ягодицы, даже челюсть открывалась с трудом, так хорошо он ей поработал. Катакури растягивал его, наверное, добрых полгода — на деле прошло минут двадцать, но и этого было безбожно много.

— Может, хватит? — спросил Луффи, обернувшись через плечо.

Катакури потянулся к нему, мазнул носом вдоль виска и согнул пальцы внутри — Луффи хорошо и болезненно выгнуло, он захрипел и крепко сжал простыни в пальцах.

— Не хватит.

Луффи уткнулся лбом в постель — в отличие от его кровати, эта не скрипела и вообще не издавала лишних звуков. Такая дорогая скучная кровать — зато мягкая и широкая.

— Там смазка не кончилась?

— Кончилась.

Луффи свёл лопатки и задышал открытым ртом.

— Я думаю, у нас с тобой просто нет выбора, — он засмеялся. — Вставляй давай.

Дважды просить Катакури не нужно было — Луффи ощутил, как крупная головка давит между ягодиц, задышал чаще, сорвался в стон, потом — во вскрик, дёрнулся, когда Катакури вцепился ему в бёдра, и потом только сопел в подушки, ощутимо вздрагивая всем телом.

После Катакури лежал на нём, упираясь лбом между лопаток, и его сердце глухо стучало Луффи прямо в спину.

Луффи с трудом перевернулся под ним и обхватил его бёдра ногами.

— Я ничего не понял, — честно сказал он и погладил Катакури по плечу.

Тот уткнулся носом ему в макушку и грузно выдохнул:

— Это потому что ты отключился.

Луффи притёрся к нему и прижался ртом к шее.

— Интересно, почему?

Это дело так сильно заинтересовало его, что он на радостях побежал к Ло — тот его энтузиазма не разделил.

— Потому что тебе повезло, что ты ничего не помнишь, — сказал он и начал выгонять Луффи из секционной.

Выгонять Луффи откуда-то было очень сложно.

— Ну, почему, — возразил он и начал загибать пальцы. — Я помню, как мы целовались, как разделись, как...

Ло замахал руками:

— Только без подробностей, пожалуйста, без подробностей, чёрт тебя дери, — он перевёл дух, когда увидел, что Луффи не собирается продолжать. — Ладно, есть несколько вариантов...

Луффи перебил его:

— Можно, это будет из-за оргазма?

Ло уставился на него, как на говорящую почку в состоянии нефросклероза:

— Чего?

— Ну, что мне было так хорошо, что я отключился.

Ло иронично перекрестил его и устало выдохнул.

— Ладно, — сказал он небрежно. — Пусть будет так. Тебе вообще нужно было научное объяснение?

Луффи проскакал вокруг него грациозной антилопой.

— Нет, я просто хотел позвать тебя на кофе в перерыве, а то ты скоро ляжешь рядом с этим дяденькой, — он указал пальцем на часть руки, где Ло препарировал локтевой сустав.

— Это тётенька, — отозвался тот, потом моргнул. — Вообще, это неважно. Важно вот что — твой амбал не вколотит меня в землю за то, что я распиваю с тобой кофейные напитки?

Луффи воодушевлённо похлопал его по плечу.

— Не волнуйся, Торао, — сказал он. — Мои друзья — его друзья.

Ло насупился.

— Да? — спросил он со скепсисом. — Что-то не вижу энтузиазма в глазах у Зоро, например.

Луффи небрежно махнул рукой.

— Его время ещё не пришло, — он огляделся по сторонам. — А где Чоппер, кстати?

Ло одной рукой схватился за Луффи, другой — за сердце.

— Только не трогай Чоппера, он мне ещё нужен!

Луффи захохотал и похлопал его по плечу.

С ребятами он встретился между парами — они, как обычно, сидели у окна в кафетерии, лениво разговаривали о жизни, жаловались на грядущие зачёты и жевали свои горячие булочки. Френки увидел его первым и активно замахал ему рукой — так активно, что чуть не сбил очки у Брука с носа.

— Эй, Луффи, — радостно заголосил он. — Как дела, чувак?

Луффи закинул рюкзак под стол, растянулся на единственном свободном стуле и украл булочку из тарелки Усоппа — тот обиженно зашевелил челюстями, интенсивно дожёвывая остатки, а то мало ли, куда ещё Луффи мог полезть за булочками.

Луффи, словом, пока никуда не лез — только окунул нос в кружку Нами и получил небольших профилактических лещей.

— Да порядок, — отозвался он и довольно потянулся. — На выходных Эйс отмазал меня от деда, так я хоть выспался.

Нами требовательно заглянула ему в лицо:

— Точно?

Луффи моргнул и уставился на её длинные ресницы.

— Что — «точно»? — не понял он.

Нами нахмурилась, и выглядело это устрашающе.

— Точно выспался?

Луффи отодвинулся от неё и умудрился спереть ещё одну булочку с полупустой тарелки Усоппа.

— Конечно, выспался, двенадцать часов дрыхнуть даже без перерывов на еду, — осторожно отозвался он.

Нами чего-то от него хотела, и он никак не мог понять, чего — потом пригляделся к остальным любопытствующим лицам.

А, понятно.

Но Зоро всё равно оказался шустрее.

— Она хочет спросить, получилось ли у вас или нет, — сказал он небрежно и получил две звонкие затрещины вне очереди.

Луффи смешливо фыркнул.

— Конечно, у нас всё получилось.

Усопп добровольно протянул ему булочку и аккуратно так уточнил:

— Что, вот прям всё?

Луффи прищурился в его сторону, но булочку, естественно, взял.

— А что тебя конкретно интересует?

Усопп открыл было рот, но как-то весь стушевался и обратился за помощью к Нами — та тоже не могла подобрать нужных слов, так, чтобы они не оказались резкими, но в то же время были понятными. Луффи, впрочем, всё прекрасно понимал, но терпеливо ждал, когда они сформулируют нужное предложение — это даже было немного забавно, эти их философствующие лица.

Ситуацию, как ни странно, спас Зоро — закинул руки за голову, вытянул ноги под столом.

— Ну, в плане, влез он в тебя или нет, — сказал он вальяжно и автоматически встал в очередь на раздачу бесплатных затрещин от Нами.

Луффи беззлобно закатил глаза и сложил руки на животе, дожёвывая мягкое тесто.

— Нет, конечно, — он пожал плечами. — Попробуй, запихай в себя руку по локоть с разгону.

Санджи с энтузиазмом закатал рукава рубашки по тот самый локоть — Зоро оперативно кувыркнулся со стула, чтобы избежать ненужных травмирующих экспериментов. Усопп одной рукой закрыл глаза себе, другой — Чопперу, хотя тот ни о чём подобном не просил.

Сказал только:

— Я не понимаю, почему вы так пытаетесь оградить меня от подобных разговоров.

Робин ласково погладила его по голове, а Френки по-братски похлопал по плечу.

— Это потому что ты младшенький, — сказал он весело, и Чоппер насупился, сложил руки на груди:

— Я младше всего на год!

Брук театрально вздохнул и покачал головой:

— Такая пропасть.

Луффи задорно рассмеялся и закинул в рот ещё пару булочек — впереди его ждали лекции в компании Нами и Зоро, так что пора было подкрепиться на славу. И приготовиться к расспросам, конечно, — иногда его друзья были безбожно невыносимыми, такими же идейно ебанутыми, как и он.

Но Катакури был прав — ему с ними чертовски повезло.

В четверг Луффи собирался романтично прогулять пятницу и сбежать из дома с рюкзаком на плечах — Эйс поймал его за шкирку, когда он шуршал в холодильнике в поисках съестного.

— Это всё еда, Луффи, — покачал головой Сабо. — Она тебя погубит.

Луффи забрыкался у Эйса в руках.

— Я хотел немного пожевать, пока еду в метро, — надулся он.

Эйс ощутимо встряхнул его — так, что у Луффи, наверное, лёгкие местами поменялись.

— Я знаю, что его погубит, — на лице у Эйса пылал такой праведный гнев, что Сабо не сразу решился загибать пальцы.

Но решился.

— Твоя опека? — предположил он. — Стройбат у Гарпа на ферме? Ямаха, которую мы подарим ему на день рождения?

Эйс уставился на него во все глаза:

— Ты решил подарить ему мотоцикл?

Луффи перестал брыкаться и радостно завопил:

— Да ладно, правда?

Сабо как бы невзначай пожал плечом и ткнул пальцем в Эйса:

— Вообще-то, мы с тобой, — сказал он просто и прокашлялся, так, будто собирался читать лекцию. — Я это к тому, что есть вещи намного опаснее, чем его взаимоотношения со старшим Шарлоттой.

— Не с самым старшим, — влез Луффи, и Эйс встряхнул его.

— К счастью, — процедил он, потом умудрился пнуть Сабо в колено. — Эй, что ты имеешь против моей опеки?

Тот обиженно потёр ушибленное место и забурчал:

— Вот это, например.

Эйс, казалось, начал воспламеняться — потом потушился, заходил из угла в угол, держа Луффи подмышкой, пожевал нижнюю губу, попинал тумбу в прихожей.

Задумался.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец, забросив Луффи на диван. — Ты уже вообще-то достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать такие решения.

Сабо деловито похлопал ему:

— Ты растёшь в моих глазах.

Эйс отдавил ему ногу и продолжил:

— Но это не значит, что мы с ними согласны!

Сабо замахал руками.

— Я согласен, — сказал он. — Я считаю, что пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь.

— Я тебя сейчас ударю, — пригрозил Эйс и потащил Луффи за собой. — А ты не выйдешь из дома, пока не будешь полностью готов.

На собственных плечах Луффи притащил целый рюкзак боевой экипировки — вывалил всё это дело Катакури на кровать и с завидным энтузиазмом принялся разгребать по видам, цветам и объёмам.

— Такое ощущение, что ты скупил весь сексшоп, — сказал ему Катакури и сел на край кровати, рассматривая многочисленные матовые флаконы.

Луффи разложил презервативы по размерам.

— Это не я, это Эйс, — сказал он, и Катакури заинтересованно выгнул бровь.

— У тебя очень прогрессивная семья, я смотрю.

Луффи отмахнулся и забрал у него пару флаконов, чтобы почитать этикетки.

— Не вся, — отозвался он. — Если бы об этом прознал дед, я бы пришёл сюда с литровой банкой вазелина.

Катакури смешливо фыркнул, и эта весёлость на его обычно мрачном лице выглядела очень здорово — Луффи задорно улыбнулся и хлопнулся ему на колени.

— Смотри, смазки, — сказал он, показывая флаконы. — Это согревающая, это охлаждающая, это возбуждающая. Что возьмём?

Катакури положил ладонь ему на шею и лизнул в губы.

— Берём всё, — сказал он, и Луффи охотно открыл рот чужим губам.

Потом он стоял в кафетерии, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, и разминал ноющие плечи.

— Охлаждающая смазка — это пиздец, — сказал он честно, и Чоппер подавился куском пиццы, который активно жевал над справочником по анатомии человека.

Санджи обернулся к нему и поправил очки на носу — зрение у него было хоть убавляй, но ему казалось, что так он нравится женщинам больше. Женщины же смотрели на Зоро и решали, что себе дороже, пожалуй, — да и Санджи тоже казался неадекватным взгляда так с первого или второго.

Впрочем, Санджи не казался — временами даже был.

— Отстой, да? — спросил он, и Луффи активно закивал с умным выражением на лице.

— Не то слово, думал, что в задницу ведро ледяной воды залили, — он поморщился. — В общем, мне не понравилось.

Усопп так и сидел с открытым ртом, а Брук прижал ладонь к тощей груди и взволнованно покачал головой:

— Какой ужас, так издеваться над потребителем.

Санджи ткнул пальцем в Зоро:

— После лекций пойдёшь и сдашь обратно.

Тот нахмурился:

— Они деньги не возвращают.

Нами самоотверженно хлопнула себя по груди — та мягко всколыхнулась, и Санджи на секунду выпал из реальности.

— Я пойду с тобой, — сказала она с горящим взглядом.

Френки похлопал Зоро по плечу и рассмеялся:

— Так они вернут тебе деньги даже за то, что ты не покупал.

Усопп посмотрел на воодушевлённую Нами с сомнением:

— Не думаю, что деньги вернут именно Зоро.

Френки подумал, и ему всё же пришлось с ним согласиться.

Робин помешала трубочкой листы мяты в чае и подняла глаза на Луффи.

— Садись, чего ты стоишь, — она улыбнулась и похлопала ладошкой рядом с собой, но Луффи покачал головой и снова перекатился с пятки на носок.

— Не, спасибо, — отозвался он. — Я постою.

Все тут же повернули к нему головы, осмотрели с ног до ушей и сделали такие лица, будто они знали что-то конкретное и не вполне понимали, нужно ли им это знание.

Нами отошла первая.

— Ты же сказал, что тебе не понравилось, — сказала она с подозрением, и Луффи небрежно пожал плечом:

— Ну, у нас была ещё согревающая смазка.

Усопп щёлкнул челюстями.

— И что? — спросил он в ужасе. — П-прям весь?

Луффи почесал переносицу кончиком ногтя.

— Ну, не то чтобы, — сказал он с натяжкой. — Но вот почти.

Санджи протянул ему ладонь:

— Поздравляю, — он похлопал себя по груди в поисках зажигалки. — У меня есть коллекция кое-каких фильмов, принесу тебе завтра.

Все прекрасно понимали, что это там за фильмы такие — некоторые даже, было дело, с интересом смотрели, что такое половые гиганты и всё такое прочее. Нами пнула Санджи под столом, и тот крякнул, уронив сигарету из зубов прямо на пол, — проводил её горестным взглядом, но широко улыбнулся дамам.

Луффи нахмурился:

— Зачем это?

Санджи понизил голос до заговорщического шёпота.

— Для общего развития, — сказал он как бы между прочим, потом доверительно добавил. — Поверь, приятель, я знаю, о чём говорю.

Зоро кинул в него скомканную салфетку.

— Эй, я здесь вообще-то, — оскалился он, и Санджи оскалился ему в ответ.

— Жалость какая.

Вот это были высокие отношения.

Брук демонстративно хлопнул в ладони, чтобы привлечь к себе всеобщее внимание — Санджи вытащил зубочистку у Зоро из носа, остальные повернули головы к долговязой фигуре Брука. Тот благодарно склонился, будто только-только композицию какую доиграл, и сложил ладони на остром колене.

— Друзья, — сказал он со вздохом. — Мы все волнуемся за организм юного Луффи, конечно, но никого не беспокоит, что мать его избранника, Шарлотта Линлин, возможно, известный криминальный деятель?

Народ ощутимо задумался — потом Усопп поднял руку.

— Но это же совершенно точно не точно, — сказал он осторожно, и Зоро прищурился в его сторону.

— Да? — спросил он насмешливо. — В слухи по поводу размеров бойфренда Луффи ты что-то быстро поверил.

Усопп скрестил руки на груди и демонстративно задрал нос к потолку с яркими плафонами.

— У нас, вообще-то, есть неопровержимые доказательства, — он ткнул пальцем в Луффи.

Зоро фыркнул:

— Тогда-то их не было.

Брук постучал кончиком пальца по столу.

— Друзья, — позвал он. — Вы отходите от темы.

Нами задумчиво накрутила кончик рыжей пряди на палец.

— Усопп прав, — сказала она. — То, что Шарлотта Линлин — глава крупного предприятия, не обязательно значит, что она связана с криминальными кругами.

Френки поднял очки на лоб и посмотрел на неё с хорошей такой, сочной порцией скепсиса.

— Ты сама-то в это веришь? — спросил он, и Нами поджала накрашенные губы.

— Я стараюсь быть объективной, — надулась она.

Робин постучала кончиками ногтей по закрытому справочнику у Чоппера под носом.

— Шарлотта Линлин водит знакомства с такими печально известными личностями, как Кайдо, например, — она пожала плечами. — Даже если она не криминальный авторитет, то связи у неё определённо есть.

Брук театрально щёлкнул пальцами.

— Видите, — сказал он. — Есть вещи страшнее, чем то, что мы тут ежедневно обсуждаем.

— Мы и ещё половина университета, — добавил Чоппер и снова уткнулся в книжки.

Нами посмотрела на ребят с сомнением.

— Двадцать пять сантиметров, Брук, — прошелестела она замогильным голосом. — Двадцать пять сантиметров и Луффи.

Брук сделал страдальческое лицо.

— Возможно, Шарлотта Катакури тоже имеет связи в криминальной среде, — попытался он.

Нами сделала страшные глаза:

— Двадцать пять, Брук.

Тот сложил ладони вместе и сплёл пальцы в жесте трагической взволнованности:

— А если он сам крутится в криминальных кругах?

Зоро цокнул языком и покачал головой:

— Может, не может, — фыркнул он. — А двадцать пять сантиметров — это факт.

Луффи упёр кулаки в бока и хмуро оглядел их перешёптывающийся столик.

— Вы успокоитесь или нет? — спросил он строго.

Некоторым, если верить потупившимся взглядам, стало стыдно. Нами похлопала ладонью по свободному стулу рядом с собой.

— Ну-ка, присядь, — позвала она.

Луффи героически отказался — в общем, тема, само собой, оставалась открытой.

Прежде, чем пропасть к Катакури на выходных — в воскресенье они собирались выбраться в небольшой поход через горы, — Луффи заглянул в студию к Зоро и Санджи. Те ошивались на кухне — Санджи командовал, а Зоро на удивление терпеливо чистил картошку, — пока остальные готовили кресла-подушки и старенький домашний кинотеатр к ночи эротического кино.

— Дель Торо будем смотреть, — сказал Усопп и показал Луффи большой палец.

Тот горестно вздохнул:

— Вот чёрт, я как раз хотел посмотреть про ту рыбу.

— Это не про рыбу, — возразил Чоппер, оторвавшись от конспектов — те были написаны Ло ещё на первом курсе, и теперь пестрели не только его витиеватыми пометками, но и комментариями Чоппера. — Это про любовь.

Луффи скорчил ему рожицу:

— И про рыбу.

— Технически, это человек-амфибия, — влез Френки, но Робин покачала головой:

— Человек-амфибия — это другой фильм.

Усопп глубоко задумался, стоя посреди комнаты.

— Вообще, судя по названию, там про воду, — сказал он с сомнением, и Нами фыркнула из своей подушки:

— Ага, и про её форму.

Брук, музицирующий в углу комнаты, где Зоро специально для него поставил нотный стан, тяжело вздохнул:

— Смотреть с вами серьёзные фильмы — себя не уважать.

Санджи с кухни отмахнулся поварёшкой и подкинул Зоро ещё моркови на чистку:

— Брось, с нами ужасно весело.

— Без Луффи не так весело, — возразил Чоппер и что-то застрочил поверх анатомических рисунков.

— Зато еды больше остаётся, — отозвался Санджи и засунул нос в холодильник. — Привыкай, Чоппер, Луффи теперь — конченый человек, можно ставить на нём крест.

Нами поджала губы.

— М-да? — спросила она. — Что с вами тогда не так?

Оба — и Зоро, и Санджи — выглянули из кухни и застряли в узком проёме — вжались щеками друг в друга.

— А что с нами не так? — оскалился Зоро, и Усопп махнул на них рукой.

— Всё с вами так, — сказал он и пошёл к Френки на подмогу, подключать колонки. — Вы тоже конченые.

— Ага, — поддакнул Френки и ткнул в их сторону пальцем. — Мы на вас уже давно крест поставили.

Образовалась небольшая потасовка, потом Нами закатала рукава свитера по локоть и раздала пару отрезвляющих тумаков — все тут же разбежались по своим непосредственным делам, она же уселась обратно допивать чай с бергамотом.

— В общем, как созреете, — сказала она Луффи, — приходите.

Усопп вылез из-за телевизора.

— Мы даже ему подушку выделим.

— С летающими пенисами? — уточнил Луффи.

Санджи ревностно высунулся из кухни:

— Других нет и не будет.

Луффи задорно засмеялся:

— Ловлю на слове.

Катакури, и так постоянно угрюмый из-за этой волевой, крепко стиснутой челюсти, казался мрачнее тучи — Луффи закинул рюкзак на стул в кухне, пошарился по холодильнику в поисках вкусненького, потом хлопнулся на диван рядом с ним.

— Всё в порядке? — спросил он, закидывая руки за голову.

Катакури вертел в руках мигающий сообщениями телефон и угрюмо сверлил взглядом какую-то точку в бесконечном пространстве.

— Нет, — отозвался он жёстко, потом провёл ладонью по усталому лицу. — Прости.

Луффи сполз с дивана и сел перед ним на пятки — заглянул Катакури в лицо, взял за широкую ладонь, откинул телефон в заваленное книгами кресло.

— Слушай, — сказал он просто. — Если это связано с твоей семьёй, я, скорее всего, не смогу тебе помочь. Но если нет — расскажи.

Катакури посмотрел на него из-под тяжёлой ладони, сжал его пальцы крепкой, большой рукой, осторожно погладил сбитые костяшки.

— Это семья, — выдохнул он нехотя. — Но это неважно. Точнее, должно быть.

Луффи похлопал его по руке и поднялся во весь рост — потянул за запястье.

— Значит, сделай лицо попроще, — он заразительно засмеялся. — Пойдём, выведу тебя погулять, пожалуй.

Катакури оскалился ему — ухмылка вышла слабой, но искренней.

— Да что ты? — спросил он. — Смотри, не потеряйся в этих одинаковых кварталах.

Луффи потащил его в прихожую и кинул ему кожаную куртку — смешливо фыркнул:

— О, а ты думал, я тебя просто так с собой беру?

Катакури пихнул его в плечо, потом схватил за локоть, дёрнул на себя и поцеловал — Луффи улыбнулся ему в губы.

Они прошатались до поздней ночи — прошагали дамбу, потерялись в парке из трёх сосен, поймали вора-домушника и надавали ему тумаков прежде, чем сдать патрулю. Потом завалились на детскую площадку и обкатали качели, достали кота с дерева сердобольной старушке, купили пончиков в глазури на вынос, а целоваться начали ещё в лифте.

Хорошо, в общем, прогулялись, от души.

Уже в спальне, когда Луффи толкнул его на кровать и ловко заскочил сверху, Катакури положил ладонь ему между ног, надавил, крепко сжал, и Луффи выгнуло к нему. Он вцепился ртом в чужие губы, позволил бросить себя на спину, обхватил ногами чужие бёдра.

Выдохнул — это был душный шёпот в густой темноте комнаты:

— Хочу тебя внутри.

Катакури дёрнулся, убрал его растрёпанные волосы со лба, прижался к нему губами.

— Прошлого раза тебе не хватило?

Луффи рассеянно погладил его по стриженому затылку.

— Мне никогда не хватает.

— Ты удивителен в поисках проблем на собственную задницу, ты в курсе? — фыркнул Катакури, и Луффи тихо засмеялся:

— Теперь в курсе, — сказал он смешливо. — Давай, хватит ломаться.

Катакури не повёлся.

— Ты хромал в прошлый раз.

— Ну, это было, скажем так, впечатляюще.

Лицо Катакури на секунду стало таким же мрачным, каким было вечером.

— Именно, — сказал он жёстко.

Луффи чувствовал, как он прижимается к его бедру тяжёлым, твёрдым членом — запустил руку ему в волосы, потрепал, потянул к себе.

— Слушай, — сказал он доверительно. — Я очень упёртый.

Катакури фыркнул:

— А то я не заметил.

— Так вот, — продолжил Луффи. — Сначала мы закончим со мной, потом — займёмся тобой. Как тебе?

Катакури окинул его заинтересованным взглядом, вжался ему между бёдер — Луффи вцепился в его плечо и шумно выдохнул, подаваясь к нему.

— Решил, что так будешь отомщён? — спросил он с беззлобной насмешкой, и Луффи провёл языком вдоль его приоткрытых в ухмылке губ.

— Называй это, как хочешь, — сказал он тихо, этим низким и хриплым голосом, от которого сжималось внизу живота. — Но вместо того, чтобы переживать за меня, начинай переживать за собственную задницу — потому что не пройдет и недели, как я тебя трахну.

Катакури задорно присвистнул.

— Ну, раз так, — он навис над Луффи густой тенью, вцепился ладонью в его рёбра, укусил за выпирающие ключицы, — то раздвигай ноги, герой.

Луффи довольно оскалился:

— Сразу бы так.

Потом он пыхтел в мокрые подушки, пока Катакури втирался в него — его влажные скользкие руки лежали у Луффи на ягодицах, туго разводя их в стороны, сам он тяжело дышал и вздрагивал, когда смотрел, каким ходуном ходит у Луффи гибкая спина. Не выдержал, вцепился пальцами в чужую кожу до ярких синяков, прикусил ртом один из позвонков у Луффи на шее и перевернул его на лопатки.

Тот ощутимо вздрогнул, когда распирающая тяжесть внутри исчезла, и только ойкнул, когда его перевернули на спину. Упруго потянулся, вытянул затёкшие ноги и ухмыльнулся:

— Хочешь смотреть, как я корчусь? — спросил он весело.

Катакури было не смешно.

— Если тебе больно, — начал он, и Луффи рывком подался наверх, обхватил его за плечи, бодая макушкой в подбородок.

Сказал:

— Завались и трахни меня.

Катакури цокнул языком и им же вылизал Луффи шею — отозвался глухо и сипло:

— Сначала я тебе рот с мылом вымою.

Луффи было горячо, хорошо и весело:

— Можешь с ним что-нибудь ещё сделать, разрешаю.

Катакури пихнул его ладонью в грудь, подтянул к себе и крепко прижался ртом к поджатому животу — оставил пару жгучих красных пятен, вылизал подрагивающие, широко разведённые бёдра и чуть не кончил на месте, когда Луффи начал вертеться на его пальцах и стонать. Сел на пятки, погрел смазку в ладонях, закинул острое колено себе на плечо и туго, тяжело толкнулся.

Луффи выгнуло — он встал на лопатки, стиснул зубы и вцепился пальцами в простыни.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул он. — Ты уверен, что хочешь смотреть на моё лицо?

Катакури наклонился к нему — почти сложил его пополам, мягко коснулся губами приоткрытого рта, красного от поцелуев.

— Блядь, да, — он шумно выдохнул Луффи в скулу, уткнулся в его мокрую шею и глухо замычал сквозь стиснутые губы.

Луффи вцепился в его спину, вскинул бёдра и гортанно завыл ему в плечо.

— Ты, — начал он и захлебнулся собственным голосом, когда давление оказалось болезненно сногсшибательным. — Ты весь?

Катакури хрипло задышал ему в ухо.

— Нет, — сказал он с трудом, и Луффи выгнуло ему навстречу, прошило вдоль гибких позвонков.

— В смысле — нет? — фыркнул он смешливо. — У меня сложилось ощущение, будто внутри двое таких, как ты.

Катакури хмыкнул в такт ему:

— Это вот вообще не комплимент.

Луффи потянулся и вцепился пальцами в его крепкую, напряжённую ягодицу.

— С тобой проблем не оберёшься, — засмеялся он. — А Нами говорит, что это я — катастрофа.

— Я предупреждал, — отозвался Катакури и поцеловал его. — И да, ты — катастрофа.

— От катастрофы и слышу, — отозвался Луффи и застонал, стоило Катакури толкнуться глубже.  
Когда он весь оказался внутри, у Луффи поплыло перед глазами — ощущения были не то чтобы странными, но явно непривычными. Его туго распирало изнутри, так, что даже воздух он глотал по крупицам — он не двигался, намертво вцепился Катакури в плечи и встал на подрагивающие лопатки.

— Двигаться сможешь? — хрипло спросил он по слогам, облизывая пересохшие губы.

Катакури смотрел на него такими же осоловевшими глазами.

— Судя по твоему лицу — нет, — отозвался он и погладил Луффи по колену, заброшенному на его собственное плечо. — Только не отключайся.

Луффи фыркнул и свёл брови, прислушиваясь к ощущениям — голос у него был низкий-низкий и хриплый, еле слышный, такой пробирающий интимный шёпот.

— Вот ещё, — сказал он. — Столько работы, всю смазку истратили, в меня, наверное, ладонь с разгону влезет, а ты — не отключайся.

Катакури засмеялся ему в плечо — Луффи прислушался к этому тёплому, вибрирующему звуку и улыбнулся сухими красными губами.

— Твоя добросовестность откровенно пугает.

Луффи боднул его в скулу, положил ладони на лицо — они были так крепко сплетены, что он не сразу понял, что это действительно его руки.  
— Это не добросовестность, — сказал он как бы между прочим, словно о погоде за окном говорил. — Я просто тебя люблю.

Катакури дёрнулся, посмотрел на него так, будто видел впервые и не в самой достойной из поз — Луффи ощутил, как он задрожал всем телом, как напряглись его жёсткие мышцы, как он запульсировал внутри.

Его как волной накрыло.

— Я тоже, — отозвался он. — Я тебя тоже.

Его мрачное, жёсткое лицо ни на секунду не поменялось, но его голос, его движения и касания, вся его беспомощная открытость — всё это делало его предельно честным.

Луффи провёл кончиком носа вдоль его щеки.

— Я и с первого раза понял, — сказал он весело, и Катакури вероломно прикусил его скулу.

— Ну, кто знает, ты не всегда с первого раза соображаешь, — отозвался он, и они тихо, тепло рассмеялись.

Вместе.

В воскресенье они, конечно, никуда не поехали — Луффи сидел на кровати, подложив под спину подушки, и нарывался на сеанс кропотливого, интенсивного массажа. Когда Катакури принёс ему завтрак в постель, Луффи ткнул в него пальцем и щедро откусил с половину яблочного пирога.

— Готовь свою задницу, — повторил он с неуловимым шлейфом какой-то серьёзной угрозы, и Катакури поднял открытые ладони:

— Я тебя вчера отговаривал, между прочим.

Луффи отмахнулся и улыбнулся во весь рот:

— Неважно, — он облизал пальцы и задумчиво шмыгнул носом. — Сколько пирожных я должен принести, чтобы арендовать половину твоей квартиры, а не только полку в ванной?

Катакури смешливо фыркнул и погладил его по острому колену:

— Думаю, очень много.

Луффи пихнул его ногой в бедро:

— Ну ты и жмот.

Катакури засмеялся — тепло и гортанно, как ночью — и наклонился к нему.

— На самом деле ты можешь принести только себя.

Луффи поцеловал его в уголок губ.

Сабо воодушевлённо вскочил с дивана, когда узнал, что Луффи собирается перевозить свои шмотки.

— Ого, поздравляю! — сказал он и пожал Луффи руку. — Это серьёзный шаг, рад за тебя.

Эйс так и сидел на диване, сжав пульт в руке.

— Что? — спросил он, переводя взгляд с Луффи на Сабо и обратно.

Те были на своей волне.

— Только не выдавай деду, — попросил Луффи доверительно. — А то начнёт читать морали.

— В ямы он тебя начнёт кидать, — фыркнул Сабо. — Скажет, что нос не дорос.

— Что подработки не хватит.

— Что надо закончить университет.

— Устроиться на работу.

— Найти девушку.

— Не, — Луффи покачал головой. — Так точно не скажет.

Сабо подумал:

— Тогда — что надо переехать к нему на ферму.

Луффи щёлкнул пальцами:

— Точно, достроить её наконец.

— Вскопать сто гектаров на тыкву.

— И яблоневый сад, чтобы ветки ломились.

— И ещё две сотки гортензий под окном.

— Ага, — Луффи кивнул со знанием дела. — Вот так скажет.

Эйс кинул пульт на диван, отправил туда же Сабо и навис над Луффи чернющей, нагревающейся праведным гневом тенью.

— У тебя ещё нос не дорос! — сказал он строго, и Сабо, развалившийся на диване, цокнул языком:

— И деда не надо.

Эйс воздел руки к небу.

— Я вас поубиваю раньше, чем мы сядем ужинать, — пообещал он.

Луффи задорно захохотал и бросился обнимать их обоих.

К ребятам он заскочил на следующий день — Робин и Френки были на экстремальном свидании по сплаву на байдарках, Брук репетировал вечернее выступление, куда они все готовились прийти, а Чоппер пыхтел под руководством Ло в секционной. Остальные существовали, как обычно, у Зоро и Санджи — когда Луффи заглянул к ним, они сидели над телефоном и что-то увлечённо рассматривали.

— О, — сказала Нами, увидев его летящий под стол рюкзак. — Мы как раз о тебе говорили.

Как оказалось, они рассматривали весёлые картинки в интернете — как маленький хомячок пытается скушать большой банан, например. Луффи не сразу понял, к чему тут маленькие хомячки и большие бананы.

Потом сообразил.

— Как себя чувствуешь? — спросила Нами. — Нужна ли тебе психологическая помощь?

Луффи задорно ей оскалился:

— Вот смотри, приедет Виви, я тебя в покое не оставлю, — пообещал он ей, и Санджи уложил свою светлую голову ей на колени.

— О! — обрадовался он. — Неудобные вопросы, как только приедет моя дорогая Виви!

Усопп задумчиво почесал подбородок:

— Как трахаются женщины?

— Есть ли в их парах ведущий партнёр? — присоединился к нему Зоро.

— Как правильно складывать пальцы? — завертелся на месте Санджи.

— И что нужно делать, чтобы двигать языком, как Виви? — добил Луффи, и Нами раздала каждому по затрещине.

Потом поправила блузку, скинула Санджи с колен и взяла Луффи за руку — лицо у того было такое честное и беззаботное, что у неё не было причин переживать за его благополучие.

Он был доволен, как никогда в жизни — разве что над куском мяса.

— У вас всё в порядке? — спросила она. — Мы, конечно, любим друг над другом подтрунивать, но я действительно волнуюсь.

— Он не очень надёжно выглядит, — добавил Зоро.

— А вдруг он действительно какой-нибудь воротила? — предположил Санджи.

— Когда он смотрит в нашу сторону, мне кажется, что он хочет нас убить, — вздрогнул Усопп, и Луффи поднял открытые ладони в успокаивающем жесте.

Засмеялся:

— Приедете к нам в гости и сами всё узнаете.

Нами закинула волосы за спину и улыбнулась ему:

— Вы съезжаетесь?

Усопп слева от неё утёр несуществующие слёзы на глазах.

— Как быстро они растут, — горестно сказал он, и Зоро пихнул его в плечо:

— Это не твоя реплика.

— Главное, чтобы ты был счастлив, Луффи, — встрял Санджи.

Луффи совершенно точно был счастлив — всё у него было по всем фронтам. Когда он обнял их всех разом, они от души постучались друг об друга лбами — потом за чашкой кофе дождались остальных и провели замечательный вечер на грандиозном выступлении Брука.

Уже потом, после вечеринок и многочисленных знакомств, после того, как приехала Виви, после того, как они искали Зоро по всему строящемуся району, после того, как Санджи приготовил на их кухне лёгкий ужин на тридцать человек, а остальные навели шороху в этом садоводстве, когда они остались вдвоём, Катакури поцеловал его в бедро и сел перед ним на колени.

— Тебе повезло с друзьями, — повторил он, и Луффи засмеялся.

— Даже после того, как ты с ними познакомился? — спросил он и наткнулся на твёрдый кивок. — Не буду с тобой спорить.

Катакури довольно хмыкнул:

— Ты сейчас вообще разговаривать разучишься.

Луффи с интересом раздвинул ноги шире.

— Да? — уточнил он с нетерпением. — Вообще-то моя очередь.

— Подождёшь, — отозвался Катакури и провёл кончиком языка вдоль внутренней стороны чужого бёдра.

Луффи задрожал и откинулся на ладони, поставив их позади спины — выгнулся навстречу чужому рту, шумно задышал, застонал, когда головку плотно обхватили губы. Хотелось всего и сразу, трогать, целовать, тереться, брать и отдаваться, но сначала — кончить от ощущения языка на собственном члене.

— Да, — выдохнул Луффи и дёрнул Катакури за волосы, когда на бедро легла жёсткая рука, удерживая. — Так хорошо.

Он ещё от оргазма отойти не успел, а уже тянулся снова — Катакури смешливо фыркнул ему в шею, раздвигая крепкие бёдра.

— Ты нимфоман.

Луффи коротко рассмеялся, прижался губами к чужому бедру.

— Можешь распускать про меня грязные слухи, если хочешь.

Катакури дёрнулся, когда Луффи демонстративно облизал два пальца, и покачал головой.

— Нет, не хочу, — отозвался он и расслабленно потянулся. — Давай охлаждающую.

Луффи уставился на него во все глаза.

— Она ужасная, — пожаловался он, и Катакури умиротворённо прикрыл глаза:

— Мне понравилась, — сказал он просто. — Пойдёт тебе в контраст.

— Хочешь сказать, что я горячий? — ухмыльнулся Луффи и навис над ним гибкой тенью.

Катакури подцепил его подбородок согнутым пальцем и поцеловал.

— Ещё как, — потом лизнул чужие губы напоследок и предупредил. — Только не складывай меня, я не гибкий.

Луффи воодушевлённо потёр ладошки.

— О, я тебя научу.

Катакури покачал головой и снова потянулся к нему — губы горели от поцелуев.

— Ты — катастрофа.

— И ты меня любишь.

— Не могу с тобой не согласиться.

Луффи заразительно рассмеялся, и Катакури положил ладонь ему на затылок — были вещи, которые оставались между ними двумя.

И это было хорошо.


End file.
